


Down Time

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Jack had never really recovered from the death of his son or his wife leaving him. In a way, being alone at his cabin in Minnesota or wherever he happened to be, had been perfect. His sense of duty and desire to save the world kept him in the midst of people though.

There were some perks to being back on a team, though. During downtime after a hard mission, it was not unusual for him to show up on Daniel’s doorstep with pizza and beer in tow. SG-1 had just come home from one such mission and Jack wanted to forget the false gods, dead locals and bloody fatigues.

“Daniel, open the door,” Jack barked out the greeting from the front door.

"Jack," Daniel yelled back, half whining. "We just got back and I'm tired. Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" His voice got louder as he made his way to the door and opened it. He gave Jack a glare that changed to a smile when he saw the food.

“Sleep is not an option right now,” Jack announced and pushed his way past Daniel. “And you gotta eat, too.”

“So what, you can’t sleep… so, I can’t sleep either?” Daniel asked and followed Jack into the living room. He didn’t even bother to scold him about eating in the kitchen because they had argued about this a hundred times before. Jack didn’t eat pizza in the kitchen. He didn’t even bother with a plate.

“I know you, Danny Boy,” Jack snorted, not bothering to expand further on his comment. Instead, he opened the pizza box and took a large bite from a slice.

"You brought pizza. So, I'll forgive you this time," Daniel said. "I really am pretty tired, though. It's a good thing we got a few days off before we have to go back there."

"Anything to avoid paperwork," Jack said, glossing over the mission. "I like when the General tells us to take time off and emphasizes outside the mountain."

“He just doesn’t want you growling at people when they’re trying to actually get work done.” Daniel reached for his own slice, but left the beer to Jack who had already downed half of his first. “You’d better take it easy, Jack or you won’t be able to drive home.”

"Ah, you've caught on to my cunning plan. I don't plan on leaving, Danny. I'm going to stay and pester you until I'm bored, and if I'm drunk you won't kick me out."

“Well, you can try to pester me all you want… I’m immune to it,” Daniel insisted. “I was planning on looking over some manuscripts. You can watch TV or something, if you want.”

"Boring books count as work," Jack said with a grin. "If I'm going to be a good team leader I have to stick to Hammond's rules which means no work for you."

“Fine, then let me sleep,” Daniel grumbled under his breath.

"Sleeping is no fun either, and it could be considered getting ready for work so I'm going to have to shoot that down too. There's a hockey game on in fifteen minutes."

“I don’t see why I can’t just read while you watch the game,” Daniel sighed. “I even promise it will recreational reading. It’s not like you talk when you’re absorbed in your testosterone laden competitions.”

"I talk," Jack protested. "And that way you might figure out more of how the game is played. Let's finish eating so the pizza doesn't distract us from the game."

Daniel sighed and took another bite from his slice. “It’s not like I can’t appreciate being at a live game, Jack, but this is on TV. You can always read the score in the paper tomorrow.”

Despite more arguments from Daniel, they were on the couch in time for the start of the game with all the food cleaned up. "Don't know why I try to argue, Jack." Daniel held his book up. "I am going to read some while we watch this though."

Jack used the time between plays to do some Daniel watching while he was reading. He was starting to think that if anything was ever going to happen, he was going to have to make the first move. He had also realized he was also going to have to surprise Daniel enough that he did not bring up all the good reasons that should not do anything.

The last timeout was an excuse for Jack to get up and pretend to use the bathroom. When Jack came back, he sat down next to Daniel, pushing into his space. Once there, he just settled back and let Daniel get used to him being so close during the last few minutes of the game.

With the cheers of the crowd erupting from the surround sound, Daniel knew the game was over. When he looked over the edge of his book and saw Jack’s smile, he knew that his friend’s favorite team had won. “What?” Daniel asked.

“Nothing,” Jack answered with a larger grin.

He closed his book after carefully memorizing the page number. “You’re watching me,” Daniel clarified.

"I like watching you, Danny. Is that a surprise? From all the trouble we have taking you off world, people watching you is not exactly a surprise." Jack reached over to take Daniel's book out of his hands.

“Jack…” Daniel sighed and huffed. “Stop messing with me. You want something? You always look at me like that when you want something. You can’t possibly be hungry already…”

"You know me so well," Jack said with a small grin. He leaned over and gave Daniel a solid kiss. When there was no immediate protest he kept the kiss going for a while before pulling back slightly.

“Apparently not as well as I knew you…” Daniel answered softly and kept his eyes closed. “You kissed me. I mean, you’re…”

"And you're not complaining," Jack said. He leaned back, pulling Daniel into his lap and started another kiss.

“You’d better not be messing with me, Jack,” Daniel warned him after the last kiss. His hand was now playing with the first button on Jack’s shirt. “I’m warning you…”

"Not messing around, other than the obvious," Jack said with a snicker. "And in the interest of messing around more, I'm going to drag you into the bedroom and take off your clothes, then mine."

“Ahh, not that I don’t want this,” Daniel said quickly. “But, aren’t we going a little fast?”

"I've been flirting with you for years," Jack said as he pulled Daniel toward the bedroom. "It's not my fault you didn't pay attention or flirt back."

“I’m not completely blind,” Daniel told him. “But it’s not like you’ve done anything before!”

"Sorry, Danny, we're past the talking stage and onto the undressing stage," Jack said as he pushed Daniel over next to the bed and started pulling off his shirt.

“It’s never too late to talk,” Daniel stammered, even as Jack was starting to unzip his jeans.

“Sorry, Danny, but it’s more like I finally realized there’s no point in waiting, hiding or talking.”

"It's not like you ever want to talk, Jack." Whatever else Daniel was going to say was cut off as Jack yanked his pants down and bent over to lick his cock.

Daniel reached down and cupped the back of Jack’s head, the spiky hair tickling at his palms. Jack was too good for this to be his first time as he teased Daniel’s cock with his tongue. Showing no hesitancy, Jack now took Daniel’s cock into his mouth and was spurred on by Daniel’s moans.

"Jack, Jack, stop. I'm going to cum and you haven't even gotten your clothes off yet," Daniel said as he tried to tug Jack's head off his cock. "Damn, I hope you don't expect me to be as good my first time."

“Mmm?” Jack grunted as he raised his head. “About now all I expect you do is cum. Then cum again, Danny.”

"Should give orders like that more often," Daniel muttered before slumping back against the bed and letting the sensations Jack was causing wash over him.

It didn’t take long before he was cumming and Jack was swallowing everything. The man was still fully clothed with a smug grin on his face, but he looked wonderful to Daniel. “That a challenge?” Jack chuckled and pulled off his t-shirt.

"Hmm?" Daniel asked as he laid there, drifting and watching Jack undress.

"This is all I had to do to get you to stop talking?" Jack asked with a grin when Daniel did not say anything else.

Jack stood up and started to take off his pants, followed quickly by his boxers. He could feel Daniel’s eyes on him and it was a boost to his ego knowing Daniel really wanted him. “I wanna fuck you,” Jack growled out when he was finally naked.

"Um, Jack, I know everyone seems to think I'm gay, but I'm not." Daniel paused a second and shook his head. "I mean obviously I am, but I haven't done anything. Not that I don't want to, but I haven't done it before."

Jack crawled onto the bed and was now crouching next to Daniel. He reached out and caressed Daniel’s left thigh lightly. “I know what I’m doing. Been awhile, but it’s not something you forget.”

"Yeah, but even if you know what you're doing. I might not be… ready… to go along with the whole program if you know what I mean," Daniel said, fighting a blush that would show all over in his unclothed state.

Now Jack leaned over to kiss the path his hand had just followed, starting at Daniel’s knee. “I won’t hurt you,” Jack whispered against the salty, soft skin.

"I never thought you'd hurt me. I was more worried you'd get mad if we started and I had to stop," Daniel said.

“You won't want to stop once I start,” Jack insisted with confidence and with his hands, gently pushed Daniel’s legs wider apart.

"If you say so," Daniel said, letting his legs spread apart.

“Do you have anything slick, Danny?”

The blush Daniel had been fighting all night covered his whole body as he admitted that there was a bottle of lube in the nightstand that he used for beating off. He also pointed out the condoms that were there 'just in case'.

“Nice,” Jack noted with a chuckle and grabbed the bottle of lube. He opened it and squirted some onto his hand. But instead of slicking his own cock like Daniel expected, Jack started to stroke Daniel’s cock.

Daniel hissed and pushed Jack's hand away. "Not yet," he said almost regretfully.

“Then you can cum when I’m inside of you,” Jack said before moving his hand down to caress Daniel’s balls and tease them.

"Kinda nervous here, Jack. Dragging it out is not going to help no matter what you're playing with," Daniel said.

Jack simply nodded and grinned at Daniel. He moved his slicked fingers down and started to get him ready. Pushing one in and out slowly, his grin grew when Daniel moaned loudly.

He could tell that even though Daniel was enjoying himself, he was getting impatient, so Jack made one last pass with the lube before putting a condom on and getting himself slicked up. "You ready?" he asked as he positioned himself.

“Yes,” Daniel hissed. “Fucking yes, already.”

Jack chuckled as Daniel swore and pushed into him slowly. He pushed back Daniel’s knees and leaned forward, thrusting in deeper.

After the buildup, short as it was, Jack knew he was not going to last long. Not that ending fast was a bad thing for Daniel's first time. He did not want Daniel too sore for a repeat in the morning.

Jack came quickly and when he pulled out, Daniel was so close to the edge. Jack leaned down and took Daniel’s cock into his mouth, sucking it deep into his throat. It didn’t take much before Daniel was groaning loudly and gripping Jack’s head almost painfully as he came.

Minutes later, Daniel blinked a few times and grinned at Jack. "So, you going to be coming over for… hockey regularly?" Daniel asked. "Or was this a one time thing?"


End file.
